This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Cable staple assemblies provided in stick form typically include frangible connectors between adjacent pairs of connectors. As a lead staple subassembly in a staple driving tool is driven, the frangible connectors between it and the second staple are broken. The frangible connectors that are broken in a driving operation are only on the trailing side of the lead staple subassembly. Thus, the breaking of the frangible connectors can cause problematic counterclockwise rotation of the lead staple subassembly as it travels through the drive channel of the tool. It would be desirable to provide a consistent, reliable way of causing the lead staple subassembly to either remain aligned with, or to rotate slightly clockwise (which is much less problematic), as it travels through the drive channel of the tool.
The depth to which a staple is driven by a staple driving tool can be impacted by various parameters, including wood type/density, grain location, tool nose position, and insulator attachment strength. Depending on how the user adjusts the depth of drive setting on the tool or holds the tool relative to the work surface, the staple insulator can be driven too shallowly or too deeply, which can unduly bite into the outer insulation of the electrical cable and damage or otherwise compromise the integrity of the electrical wiring. It would be desirable to provide a consistent, reliable way of snugging the staple insulator against the electrical cable without unduly biting into the cable over a large range of variations in the depth to which a staple is driven.